


Platinum Superstar

by Laylay000



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylay000/pseuds/Laylay000
Summary: This is a story about a female wrestler going from being an indie darling to  one of the best in the business and about the hardships and possible romance she has along the way.She will be in Total Divas (I liked some of the seasons).There may be a love interest or she may already have one it will happen later on in the story.Disclaimer-All rights to their respective owners and I own nothing but the oc's.(The concept for this story came from a author who (unfortunately) is no longer writing on so credit to them)





	1. About Diamanta

 

 **Name-** Diamanta Moné Breaux

 **Nickname(s)-** Dia, Manta, Diana, and DB

 **Nationality-** American. She is a mixture of French, Houma(Native American), British, African, Irish, Italian, and Korean descent.

 **Birthplace-** New Orleans, Louisiana

 **Age-** 20

 **Birthday-** August 23, 1992

 **Eye Color-** Light Blue

 **Hair-** Brown (Natural) but her hair is Silver/Icy Silver (Dyed)

 **Appearance/Face Claim-** She looks like Andrea Storm Kaden and she has tattoos that go up the both of her arms and meet on her upper back.

 **Tone of Voice/Voice Claim-** She has a soft yet strong voice like Andrea's. Her voice can have a strong Louisiana accent which she can hide.

 **Height-** 5'5 1/2 ft. (167.64 cm)

 **Weight-** 135 lbs.(61.235kg)

 **Body Measurements/Type-** 36 in-24 in-36 in. She has Brooke Tessmacher Body only with a bigger butt and more toned.

 **Bra Size-** 36 C

 **Shoe size-** 6

 **Dress size-** 6

 **Hobbies-** Singing, Dancing, Drawing, Gymnastics, cooking, playing video games, and reading

 **Skills-** MMA and Kickboxing Background. Contortionist like flexibility. Trained by her former marine father on how to fight.

 **Relatives-** James Breaux(Father), Nicki Breaux(Mother), Layla Adams neé Breaux(Older Sister), James Breaux Jr.(Older Brother), Charles Breaux( Older Brother), and Courtney Jones( Older Cousin)

**Wrestling Profile**

**Ring Name-** Diana

 **Wrestling Nickname(s)-** The Platinum Diva, Platinum Vixen

 **Heel or Face-** Face

 **Wrestling Style-** All Rounder but primarily Technical, Striker, and High Flyer

 **NXT Entrance Music-** Hot Mess By Christy Hemme

 **Finisher-** Platinum Drop: Split legged Straight Jacket hangman neckbreaker

Beauty Shot: Phoenix Splash

 **Submission-** Louisiana Lock(The LL): Tequila Sunrise Adopted From: Gail Kim

 **Ring Attire-** She wears a silver metallic halter crop top with black bell bottom faux leather pants that has a silver strip down both sides or black shorts. She wears black wrestling boots with silver hearts on each side.(This is for when I don't describe her ring gear because this is the main gear)

 **Makeup-** Her makeup is natural(like in the cover photo) but imagine she has a small silver glitter heart under her right eye.

 **Wrestling Career-** She was trained in 2005 by CM Punk in Chicago when her family was living there but when they moved in 2009 her and her family moved to Tampa, FL. She continued training at Team Vision Dojo while being trained by both CM Punk and Team Vision Dojo, she wrestled in a lot of backyard federations to get experience but her most prominent early wrestling indie promotion is ACW. When she was 18 in 2010, She had a one year contract with TNA. Where she was trained by Gail Kim and AJ Styles. After that she traveled across the world where she wrestled in ROH, Shimmer, Shine, CZW, AAA, PWG, Jersey All Pro. Her most widely known and indie darling matches is from her time in Japan with NJPW, Stardom and Sendai Girls Pro Wrestling. She has a minor MMA record for when she fought for the All Girls MMA promotion Jewels in Japan.

 **Trained by-** Gail Kim, AJ Styles, Io Shirai, CM Punk and Meiko Satomura

**Social Media-**

**YouTube-** Dia Platinum: Her youtube channel is where she uploads gaming, dancing, cooking, workout, cosplay, parkour, vlogs, role-play/original (animated or live action) series and her independent matches. She has 7,567,347 subscribers. She has a merchandise store that sells shirts, caps, badges,posters, etc.

 **Instagram-** Diana P.: She posts selfies of her makeup, cosplay, group pictures with friends, etc. She also uploads pictures of her food she cooked or ordered. Parkour clips and Role-play/original series trailers.

 **Twitter-** Diana P.: She posts updates on indie shows or fan meetups. She also post stuff on live events and updates on videos. Role-play/original series trailers. Merchandise deals or limited edition items.

**Fun Facts:**

-Her mom made her and her siblings take etiquette classes when they were younger along with ballet and ballroom dancing.

-She took gymnastics for 11 years along with playing flag football and track.

-She went to Tampa Bay Technical High School where she took culinary. She took college classes online while she traveled.

 

 


	2. NXT-Attack From Behind

**April 24,2013**

**NXT**

_'On Screen'_

In the ring

Diana is seen in the ring wearing denim jeans and a black crop tank top with purple high tops. Her hair up in a ponytail.

_Uh..Uh..Keep it Chill_

Kaitlyn entrance music hit to walked out with the divas championship.

"And here is your champ ladies and gentleman. Kaitlyn the native of Houston, Texas. Who will meet Eve Torres on the 20 edition of RAW for that very championship. But she has her work cut out for her tonight" said Tom said as Kaitlyn got in ring.

"Do you see Aj's eyes? You can see the deviousness behind them. Just so twisted.. I love it."William said as the screen showed a close up of Aj who was waiting on the ropes.

Katilyn's music stops as the crowd shows a positive reaction to the both of them.

The bell rings as the ref holds up the divas championship. Diana steps to forward.

" The beautiful Diana doing the ring annoucing for this match. This is a real step up from who we usually have." William said as Diana smiled. "Such a beautiful smile."

"Introducing first from the challenger from Union City, New Jersey. Aj Lee!" Diana annouced as the crowd cheered for Aj who sitting on the ropes. A 'YES' Chant began in the crowd.

"Introducing from Houston, Texas. She is the WWE Divas Champion. Kaitlyn!" Diana annouced to more cheers from the crowd as Kaitlyn raised her arm to the crowd.

Diana got out the ring as the Match sat down near William to watch the match.

"Seems like she enjoys having a first row seat to action." Wiliam said as Diana smiled watching Aj put Kaitlyn in a backhammer then bridging.

The match continues...

Kaitlyn hits Aj with the spear and gets the three count for the win. Kaitlyn's music hits.

"The winner and still the WWE Diva Champion. Kaitlyn!" Daina annouced as she stood up and made her way to the back.

Backstage

Diana is seen walking when Renee walked up to her.

"Diana as a NXT Diva what do you have to say about Summer Rae not going out to be in her match with Paige?" Renee asked.

"From my few run ins with Summer and what I am seeing from her againist Paige. Well to put it bluntly, Summer is a egotistical, loud mouth cowa-" Diana was cut off as she was hit from behind and fell to the ground.

The camara panned to show Summer who picked up Diana and threw her rib first into a storage container as the crowd booed.

As Diana was getting up she was hit with a spinning heel kick by Summer. That laid her out and on the ground.

Refs came to check on Diana as Summer ran away and Paige came running into view looking around.

_Fan Tweets_

_'Really you attack her for speaking for saying the truth_ _#NXT'_

_'When Diana gets back she is gonna whoop Summer's ass #NXT'_

Diana Tweets- _You attack me from behind and run when someone confronts you #Coward_

WWE Tweets- _Due to a concussion DiaPlatinum will be out of action for a unspecified amount of time_

Paige Tweets- _You attack a girl who hasn't even had match yet and lie about not being able to have a match with me. Summer you are dead._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments/reviews below.


	3. Youtube Video-Stretching Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentary is in Italics

**YouTube Video-My Stretching routine before a match**

" _In today's Video, I am going to be showing my favorite workouts to do to condition and tone my body"_ said Diana as she was standing outside a gym

" _Okay let's go in"_

The video transitioned to Diana in a free space area with a yoga(foam) mat on the ground.

" _One of the things I like to do before a match is stretch to limber up and reduce soreness and pain before a match but we all know even if I didn't stretch I would still beat my opponent as I am the greatest._

The screen shows Diana at the foot of the mat with her feet together.

" _The first stretch I like to do is a simple toe touch and I hold that for 25 seconds for 2 times. This workout really helps limber up your back"_

The screens shows Diana bending down and touching her toes while a timer appears in the corner and counts down.

" _Now when you make it to 25 seconds, you don't stand up fully you only bring yourself up to your knees and hold that for 15 seconds to rest then drop back down for another 25 seconds"_

Diana has her hand on her knees for as the timer shows 15 seconds then when it males it to 0 she drops back down for another 25 seconds.

" _After that do a butterfly sit and stretch my arm and neck"_

Diana sitting on the mat in a butterfly sit ands starts turning her head from left to right then up and down then crossing her left arm across her chest and vice versa.

" _After I do that the final stretch I like to do lunges while stretching my arm across my shoulder"_

Diana stand up and does a lunge with the right leg back and left leg forward while her right arm is behind her hand being held by her left hand

" _And I like to do this for 30 seconds then switch"_

A timer appears in the corner with 30 seconds in it and after the 30 seconds she switches.

" _This are all my before match stretches. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you in the next video."_

The outro card played along with the outro with suggestions for other videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of me posting some of the videos of her youtube channel in the story.


	4. NXT-I'm Back

**July 10,2013**

**NXT**

' _On Screen'_

In the ring

Emma was dancing to her entrance music with her victory over Summer Rae to advance to the finals against Paige when she was hit from behind by Summer Rae who began to beat up Emma.

The camera paned to the crowd where a figure in black jeans and a black hoodie covering there face jumped over the barricade and ran into ring.

"Who is this?" Tom said as Summer turned around and looked at the figure.

"Someone get security out here" Brad said as Summer started to trash talk the figure who tilted there head.

"I don't think that's a good idea Summer" Tom said as Summer to push the figure back and continued to trash talk.

"Who do you think you are! Get out my ri-!" Summer yelled as the figure speared down Summer and attacked her to a mixed reaction.

"The mystery person just going to town on Summer. Oh My God! Look at those left and right hands" Tom said as the figure began to bang Summer's head down on the mat as Summer screamed.

"Emma trying to help out Summer" Brad said as Emma lifted the person off Summer to boos.

Paige came running down to cheers as she went in the ring. "Paige coming to help Emma"Tom said.

The person got free and turned around to deck Emma in the face with a right hand that sent her down before turning to hit Paige in the face with a roundhouse kick.

"The mystery person just taking out everyone. And where is security!?" Brad exclaimed as the person picked up Summer by her hair.

The mystery person wrapped Summers arms across her neck in a straight jacket hold then the person put Summer neck on her shoulder.

"What is the mystery person doing here? A person body shouldn't be bent down that way" Brad said as the mystery person looked at the crowd who cheered then dropped down into a side split.

"Oh! A modified hangman neckbreaker to Summer" Tom said as Summer was stunned before dropping down.

The person stood up and took off the hood with there head down. "That silver hair we all know who that is a trademark of."Tom said as the person looked up to reveal Diana to cheers from the crowd.

"Diana! Who was put out of action for 2 months by Summer has returned to NXT!"Tom said as Diana walked to the corner and hoped up to the second rope and motioned around her waist and pointed at Emma and Paige.

"We know what she wants a shot at whoever the NXT Women's Champion is going to be" Brad said as Diana jumped down and rolled out the ring to walk backwards up the ramp.

"I'm back!" Diana yelled raising her arms to cheers.

Backstage

Diana was seen backstage with Bayley who was hugging her.

"Good to see your back" Bayley said as Diana smiled.

"Good to be back"Diana replied. Renee walked up to them with a smile.

"Disna good to see you back and in good health" Renee said.

"Good to see you too Renee and thanks"Diana replied.

"A question on everyone's mind is why did you attack Emma and Paige?" Renee asked.

Diana smirked "The answer is obvious. Because I was stacking my claim as the best women in NXT and to not get in my way or else. . . well you saw what will happen to you out there. Come on Bayl's lets go get something to eat." Diana said wrapping anarm around Bayley and walking off leaving Rennee who looked surprised.

' _Off Screen'_

"Its so good to see all you guys again" Diana said in a group hug with the Pamela,Mercedes, and Saraya.

"Your going to be in the ring soon. Can't wait to see against who" Pamela said as they were sitting down in catering.

"Yeah. They haven't told me who I am going to feud with but I think it will most likely be Danielle" Diana replied.

"Yeah. You guys will proaly have a long build that will expand your character" Saraya replied.

"They probably will have you feud across brands since your apart of Total Divas and will most likely appear on the main roster. Mercedes said.

"Yeah. They probably will" Diana replied.

"You probably will valet people to began with" Pamela said.

"Uh. I don't really want to valet people unless its for a storyline of some kind."Diana replied as her phone ringed.

"This is my mom. Talk to you bitches later." Diana laughed as she ducked a hit from Mercedes.

"I will get you back. Just remember what you said" Saraya said laughing.


	5. RAW-Miz TV

**July 22,2013**

**Monday Night RAW**

' _On Screen'_

In the ring

The cast of Total Divas was in the ring along with the Miz. All of the divas were wearing formal dresses but Diana who was in a blue denim open back bell bottom jumpsuit with nude wedge heels. Her hair was up in a straight ponytail.

"Welcome to the most must see WWE talk show in history. Welcome to Miz TV." The Miz said to cheers and claps from the divas.

"In less than 4 weeks time. I will be your official host at the 26 annual Summerslam. But before we get to Summer slam, There is a new hot premiere happening this Sunday only on E!. It's a new reality show and I know a thing or 2 about reality shows called Total Divas. Let's take look" The Miz said as the titantron showed a preview of Total Divas.

"Allow me to introduce you to the cast of Total Divas starting from my right. Nicole and Brianna. The Bella Twins" Nikki blew a kiss to the crowd and they got a mixed reaction.

"Eva Maria" Eva waved to a reaction from some of the males in the crowd.

"Diana "She smiled and waved to the crowd to cheers.

"Jojo" Jojo waved to the crowd to cheers.

"Natalya" Natalya waved to a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Cameron and Naomi. The Funkadactyls" They both waved to cheers.

"And Now I think I am going to turn this thing over to Jerry 'The King' Lawler" Miz said to cheers and claps from the divas.

"What?" Jerry said from the commentary table.

"Come on Jerry. Come up here tonight and MC Miz TV." The Miz said as Jerry got up with a mic and walked to the ring.

"Go ahead Jerry" The Miz said as Jerry got into the ring. "You know all our beautiful divas don't you"

"Well I know The Bella Twins" Jerry said waving to them and they wave back.

"I know the Funkadactyls" Cameron waved.

"Natalya. I have known you forever" She smiled

"Jojo. We have never meet." Jojo got up and whole Jerry's hand "Hello. Jojo, I am Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Nice to meet you" Jojo sat back down.

"Diana. Nice to meet you" Diana stood up and shook his hand with a smile. "I am Jerry 'The King' Lawler"

Diana sat back down.

"Eva Marie. I am Jerry 'The King' Lawler" He held out his hand. Eva stood up and took the mic.

"You know Jerry. I don't like the way your looking at me. My name is Eva Marie and I'm here to make a name for myself." Eva said before she slapped Jerry in the face.

The Bella's moved there seats away as Eva sat back down.

"You know I'll give this back to you Miz" Jerry said as he exited the ring.

"Tone in for Total Divas. This Sunday on E! Because its gonna be Awweesome."

The Miz said as The Total Divas theme song hit and the divas clapped and then stood up to wave at the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think so far. No flames please.


	6. Total Divas-Season 1 Episode 1:Welcome to the WWE

The Intros

_Nikki and Brie_

**(Nikki)- I am Nikki Bella.**

**(Brie)-And I am Brie Bella.**

**(Together)- And we're the Bella twins.**

**(Nikki)- We are WWE Divas. Sports Entertainers. We are Broadway with body slams. Not only do we get to travel the world. We get to walk the red carpets, attend charities, mingle with Celebrities. It's like a dream come true. When we walk out to that ring, there is this energy. You just get this feeling in your body that I don't even know how to describe it.** **It's a drug and I'm addicted to it.**

**(Brie)- Nikki and I left the WWE for 11 months. The other girls are definitely mad we came back.**

_Trinity and Ariane_

**(Ariane)- I am Ariane. Trinity and I make the Funkadactlys. Trinity is my sister from another mister.**

**(Trinity)- You're like the mouthpiece and I'm like the action.**

**(Ariane)- Since The Bella Twins have been on hiatus, The Funkadactlys have definitely become the fan favorites. The competition is out of control when it comes to T.V. time.**

**(Trinity)- The ultimate goal is to become the best Diva ever in the ring. I'm gonna beat those Bella's.**

**(Ariane)- In the Divas Division, you have, like, a hierarchy. You have the people who are at the top, who are like the face of the company. Then you have the mid-card who are not quite there yet, you have Veterans who have been here for years.**

_Nattie_

**(Nattie)- My name is Nattie. I come from WWE royalty. They're called the Hart Family. My family has synonymous with Greatness. Being a Diva is in my blood. I've Trained for almost 13 years.**

* * *

 

_7 days till WrestleMania, New York, NY_

**(Nattie)- WrestleMania is one of the biggest events of the year. So much production goes into it just days before. And leading up to it, we have charities, we have press, and we have all these different campaigns. Everything from Anti-bullying, to our reading** **challenge. This is the most exciting time of the year. It's the one show where everybody gives it their all and strives to make it to the top to be on this show. It's pretty crazy but I love it.**

Jane and Nattie

"We do have two new girls coming from the L.A Camp. They are developmental so they've been in the ring for a few months. And we also have a girl coming from NXT who is not going to be

here until the Sandy Relief Party. And you know we thought that the best person to show them around for the week…would be you." Jane said to Nattie who held a smile on her face but it was very much fake.

**(Nattie)- Seriously Jane? Nattie we love you so much. You're such a leader. You're such a veteran. We want you to be in charge of the new girls and teach them everything you know and teach them all your secrets and just make them amazing so they can take your spot.**

"Mark," Brie said as she walked toward them.

"There she is," Mark said and gave her a hug. Brie smiled as Nattie stood up and walk over to hug her.

"Nattie," Brie said as she hugged her friend.

"Brie. I heard about your match. Congrats." Nattie smiled and Brie nodded happily. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you, Nattie,"

"So, I have to tell you something. I guess there are some new girls coming up!" Nattie stated.

"Have you seen them?" Brie asked her.

"No. They're coming soon, I guess," Nattie guessed." I mean, we're all excited that we have new girls coming in. But…"

"I guess." Brie nodded, but rolled her eyes.

**(Brie)- Newbies aren't Divas yet, but they're trying to be.**

"I don't want Jane to think I don't like the new girls. But…" Nattie chuckled.

_2 days till WrestleMania_

Diana Is wearing a black off the shoulder knee length dress with rhinestone heels. She had her hair straight down parted on the left side. She is seen getting out of the limo with Eva and Jojo and sees white flashes as people take pictures. "Wow!" Diana awes. She Looks around in amazement.

**(Diana)-Hi My name is Diamanta but you can call me Diana. I am 21 years old and have been wrestling for almost 9 years. I am a NXT Diva but have yet to make my in-ring debut.**

(The screen showed Diana backstage in red strapless cocktail dress and black pumps watching a monitor of the matches and her walking out to watch some of the men's matches and sitting next to the commentary table.)

"Woah!You guys clean up nice!" Brie stated as the girls hugged each of them.

"Thank you." Jojo smiled at the older girl who smiled back.

**(Nikki)-Here comes the new poster children. I thought Eva was supposed to be this blond bombshell. And all of a sudden it's just…fiery red hair. I…what?**

**(Diana)-Eva Marie's hair looks awesome! She really stands out! Red suits her really well.** **Glad I am not the only diva with on Total Divas with a weird hair color!**

The Bellas saw Diana walking up behind Eva and Jojo. She walked up and greeted them. They greeted her back.

**(Nikki)-Now we have this new Diva who is hot with a rocking body, has tattoos, and a different, yet "unique", hair color. Like Eva wasn't enough competition!**

Before they knew it, it was time to walk the red carpet and do a couple of interviews. Diana Walked on by herself and posed for pictures as was instructed by some of the photographers.

She also took some photos with some of the Superstars as well as other celebrities there. She caught up with Jon, Colby, and Joe.

**(Diana)-I used to hang out with Colby,Jon,and Joe before they were called up to the main roster.**

( _The screen shows Diana walking by The Shield as they watch her walk by. She stops and turns to wink at them. She then continues walking as they watched her leave with a raised brow._ )

After taking photos with some Divas, Celebrities, and Superstars, Diana Caught back up with Eva and Jojo and took some pictures with them and talked to them.

Meanwhile, Steve Tisch, the owner of the NY Giants, talks with the Bellas. "You see the three Newbies over there?" Nikki asks.

"Look how comfortable they are." Brie says.

**(Nikki)-We need to get our intimidation on. We are veterans**

Diana Walks over to Jon, Colby and Joe to hang out with them. Eva Marie and Jojo were taking pictures with one of the Celebrities, but then Nikki comes over.

" I don't mean to be a photobomb, but I need some more champagne." Nikki gives a glass to Eva. "Oh and Brie needs a glass too.She's really thirsty."

**(Diana)- Hell no! I wouldn't let them boss me around like that. Initiation or not. Veteran or** **not. You don't treat people like that…that only shows how much of a bitch you can be!**

**(Eva Marie)-Are you kidding me right now? Like, bitch, please!**

Eva Marie and Jojo come back with the Bella's Drinks. "Wait a minute." Nikki says as she takes some photos with Brie, purposely taking more than needed.

Diana walks over to the Bellas. "That was uncalled for and you know it." She says with disapproval while Nikki shrugs and smiles.

**(Nikki)-Well look at the Newbie trying to boss people around!**

**(Eva Marie)-That will only happen one time. One.**

Jojo and Eva give them their drinks. "Thank you!" Nikki says.

"So much!" Brie says.

**(Diana)-Jeez, it's like they are full of themselves because they are dating big time wrestlers. Like, really? Just because you date someone with power doesn't mean you get power. It doesn't work that way.**

Diana walks with the other new girls. "Don't let them walk all over you just because you're new. I mean that's just wrong to think you can order someone around just because their new. If that

ever happens again just know I got your backs." Eva Marie and Jojo thank her and hug her.

" That will only happen one time though!" Eva Marie states as Diana nods.

_WrestleMania Day_

**(Brie) -WrestleMania is the biggest event of our entire careers.**

**(Diana)- This moment is everything to me. I have watched WrestleMania since I was a child and I never thought I could be in the position to be backstage at it. And also because I may or may not of gotten the Undertaker's Autograph.**

Nattie and the girls were up on the sky box watching the entire show. After the Undertaker's' match, they hear the announcers talk about the next match.

"Okay! The Bellas are up! The Bellas are up!" Nattie exclaimed as the match ends, shaking Diana's arm harshly.

As they wait all of a sudden John Cena's theme music comes on and the crowd goes wild.

**(Nattie)- I know something's not right here because all of a sudden I see John Cena out in the ring. This was supposed to be where the girls have their match!**

"Weren't they supposed to be before this?" Diana Asked.

"Yeah. Let's see what's going on." Nattie said and led the girls to the locker room.

"What happened? You guys should be up right now." Eva Said and took a seat next to the Bellas.

"When are you going out?" Nattie asked.

"Uh, never." Ariane said.

"We got cut!" Nikki stated, frowning.

"Why?" Diana asked.

"The match before us took all the time." Brie explained as the rest of the girls looked upset and disappointed.

"Guys I'm sorry. That's horrible."

"I feel like if I show any emotion, I'm going to lose it. Like for real I will lose it." Nikki said as her eyes begin to get watery.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Nattie says.

**(Nikki)- This was going to be Brie and I's first WrestleMania match. For it to be taken away like that, it hurts.**

"I mean, you work that hard and you have this happen…it sucks." Brie said

Diana nodded and looked over at Trinity, who was sitting next to her. She put a hand on her shoulder as she noticed that she was about to tear up.

"You can try again next year, yeah?There is always next year." Diana Whispered to her and she nodded before standing up.

"I gotta take a second." Trinity said and walked out.

Ariane got up to go after her and comfort her.

 


	7. NXT-No Hate Lost

_**July 31, 2013** _

_**NXT** _

_'Off Screen'_

Diana is seen with Mercedes talking to Max backstage.

"Are you excited?" Max asked as Diana looks over at Mercedes who smiles.

"You know I'm excited my first main storyline in NXT. I finally get to have a NXT in-ring debut." Diana said.

"Something Me and you have been waiting for a long time to get because the sooner you get in the ring. The sooner I have a match with and we show NXT is the place to be." Mercedes says as she high fives Diana.

_'On Screen'_

_**NXT: Backstage** _

Diana was wearing a pair of bell bottom denim jeans with a purple tank top and purple converses. Her Hair down. She is backstage talking to Sasha Banks who had just returned from her match against Charlotte.

"You know, I think you may just have found your wrestling soul mate tonight." She said with a smile once they found a spot to sit at to talk better. Sasha giggled softly placing a hand under her chin.

"You think so? She was a great competitor for being so new. I'll admit that. But who knows, once you step in the ring with me, people can be saying the same thing you just said. How's your training going?"

"Its going great. Can't wait to get into the ring! And we both know if we get in the ring together will tear the house down." Diana responded.

"True! And you have been here for a while so I would expect you getting in the ring soon"

"Yeah, that would be awesome. I just can't wait."

"Well, well, look who it is. Total Diva star Diana" said a snobbish tone from behind them. They turned around to see Summer Rae standing behind them.

"What do you want now Summer?" asked Diana

On the live events, Summer has come and talked to Diana multiple times about her being on Total Diva and how she didn't deserve to be apart of the show and it should have been her.

"Just wanted to tell you that you may not be in ring for a long time with all the talent right here and you being the "New Girl" and all!" Summer said.

"Well, you don't decide that. The American Dream Dusty Rhodes does and last time I checked you aren't him. Me and Dusty both have talked about me starting soon. So see you around, Summer!" Diana said as she and Sasha turned and started to walk away.

"You act so tough when you only know how to attack people from behind." Summer said.

Diana turned sharply back around speed walked up in Summer face.

"You can't say any thing about people attacking from behind. You have attacked people from behind since day one and I only gave you a taste of your own medicine." Diana said with a underline of anger in her tone.

"A taste of my own medicine?! You attacked me dressed up as a hooded freak. I now regret not putting you out of action for longer."

"Oh yeah. Your lucky Paige and Emma stopped me because if they hadn't you wouldn't be walking here today."

They both stared each other down until Sasha pulled Diana back who turned and walked away as Summer just looked on with sneer seen on her face.

' _Fan Tweets'_

_Summer and Diana really are turning out to be interesting feud #NXT_

_Summer tweets-Atleast I don't dress as a hooded freak to hit a person from behind. #CowardDiana_

_Diana replies-You attacked me from behind and expect me not to attack you back. You give the dumb blonde stereotype a new meaning #DumberRae_

_**Later: Backstage** _

Diana was seen walking into Dusty Rhodes Office.

"Dusty! So great to see you" Diana said as she hugged Dusty.

"Great to see you as well. Darling." Dusty said as he returned the hug. "I called you to my office so you could talk in a civilized environment with these two Divas"

Emma and Paige walked in to cheers from the crowd.

"Well. If it isn't the Australian Dancer and British Bat. How can I help you two?" Diana said as she walked up to be in the face of Paige who raised a eyebrow and stared her down.

"Ok. No fighting." Emma said as she broke the two of them apart.

"Dusty called us here as a way for you to explain your actions two weeks ago" Emma said as Diana backed up and smirked.

"My actions from two weeks ago... Don't really need to be explained"

"Oh sweetheart. Yes they do" Paige said walking forward only to be stopped by Emma.

"Ladies. Ladies.. Lets not get rowdy here" Dusty said walking between them.

"Now Diana explain your actions and Paige please wait until she is done to respond."

" Me 'attacking' you and Emma 2 weeks ago was nothing personal. You two just got in my way. Plain and simple"

"Us 'getting in your way' as you so called it. Is plain and simple as well by you dressing up as a hooded maniac and attacking someone."

"Ok and I understand that but next time when you see someone of that stature in black. Don't get involved!" Diana said before she turned and walked out the office.

Paige dropped the title and turned to go after Diana to be stopped by Emma. Paige looked to the door in silent rage with it being seen all over her face.

' _Fan Tweets'_

_Diana seems to not be making any friends with the veteran NXT girls #NXT_

_Diana vs Paige. Now that's a match I want to see #NXT_

_If Summer didn't attack Diana. She may have been the first NXT women's Champion #NXT_

_Diana replies- I wholeheartedly agree._

_Paige tweets-Like @Diaplatinum could best me in a match_

_Diana replies- I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back. You aren't much of challenge looking at your matches_

' _Off Screen'_

"That was fun" Danielle said as they walked to the rental car.

"Yeah. I am just not making any friends at the moment"Diana said as they put there luggage in the trunk.

"Yeah. You talk like a heel while being a face at the same time. Its really fun to hear the things you say. So do you know what your definite character is going to be"

"Yes but I will give you a hint. It will develop over time on NXT and the main roster."

"So your doing the dual brand wrestling as well." Diana got in the drivers seat and Danielle got in the passengers.

"Yeah. I guess we gotta stick together. Show those girls on main roster the NXT girls got back up the locker room as well"

"Yeah. Can't have those girls getting the best of us now can we"


	8. Is it a crush, infatuation, or more?

Diana was sitting in catering on her phone. Ashley and Pamela were sitting with her.

"I thought Mercedes would be with you guys." Pamela said as she walked back to the table with 3 water bottles and sat down as she passed a bottle to Ashley and Diana.

Diana smiled shaking her head slightly. "She is training right now. Since she wasn't on the live event."

"How come you don't hang out with the main roster girls?"

"Because the locker room is divided." Diana said as she ran Her hands through her hair stress visible on her face. "The girls on the main roster are just so full of Drama and a lot just want to get noticed outside the ring and not in it."

"They all basically follow a hierarchy system and that is what divides the locker room. I can tell from my few times of actually going to watch RAW and Smackdown backstage." Ashley said as Diana nodded.

"Yeah. The only girls who I really talk is April, Celeste, Jojo, Trinity, Danielle and sometimes Nattie or Layla and that's just only for ring training and character only. All the other girls just gossip and talk behind my back." Diana said taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Well you just wait for us to get up there you'll have your best friends around all the time" Pamela said smiling.

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing" Diana said giggling.

Pamela gasped and chopped Diana in the chest. "Ah chopping people is my thing" Ashley said smiling.

They all giggled. "What's with the giggling going on here?" A voice said walking up to them.

"Colby!" Diana said as he stopped by her as she hugged him by his waist. "You couldn't stand up and give me a proper hug or greeting" Colby said looking down as Diana looked up and smiled. "No"

Colby laughed. "Good to see you to short stack". Diana stopped hugging him and looked towards Ashley who had a mischievous look on her face.

" So short stack…"Ashley stand with a mischievous smile. "Don't start" Diana said shaking her head "But" Diana got up and walked away shaking her head.

"Come back. Easily annoyed Short stack is your new pet name" Ashley said smirking jogging after Diana.

"You know she sorta has a crush on you right." Pamela said looking Colby in the face who went wide eyed.

"Why did you have to bring this up with me? In the catering area of all places" Colby said slowly looking at Pamela with a confused face.

"Because I noticed you never show up to live events unless she is here and I noticed your eyes seem to light up when talking to her. Jon also told me once how you guys call each other almost everyday to just talk to each other almost like you guys need to hear each other voice." Colby at Pamela surprised she could analyze all that and at what she was Hinting at.

"You think I have a crush on Diana" Colby said sitting down next Pamela who turned to face him with a smile.

"Oh I know you have a crush on her. I am only telling you this because you know the type of relationships she has had and how those affected her. I don't want to see her hurt. So you need figure out this crush and confront her at some point. I don't care if you wait for a year or more to figure it out but please don't lead her on" Pamela said as she got up to go and find Diana and Ashley.

Colby sat at the table looking down at it as he contemplated what Pamela said. He has known Diana for close to 3 ½ years and they traveled together at one point but never really learned too much about her personal life as a way not to pry or pressure her to tell him things she didn't want to say to him. He could admit there was a attraction but he didn't know if it was a full fledge crush or just infatuation.

"Colby!" Jon said shaking his shoulder bringing him back from his thoughts. "You alright man?"

"Yeah...Just fine" Colby said with a bit of hesitation.

Jon looked unconvinced. "Ok. It's time for us to go"

"OK. Let's get going" Colby said getting up and walking to the car. Thoughts still running around in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a teen I have had no real concept of love but I will try my best to make there relationship as natural as possible with my puppy love experiences and reading romantic fanfics to get the concept.(The latter is more for my pleasure)


	9. Total Divas-Season 1 Episode 2: A Tango with Fandango

_Monday Night Raw_

The Newbies are out watching Monday Night Raw with the audience. The three girls are beyond excited to be out there.

**_(Jojo)-Every time we go to Raw the feeling is beyond words. There are thousands of fans screaming and chanting and booing. And you can't help but think. This is what I'm meant to do_ **

The next match comes up and it Fandango's entrance.

**_(Eva Marie)- Fandango is a WWE Superstar that recently has been getting a lot of attention. His entrance is ballroom dancing. Seeing him dance with different girls every night makes me think that I can do that too. As a newbie, I don't want to be in training camp for 6 months, 7 months to a year. Being a valet for say Fandango can open so many doors for me. That's gets me on the main roster. That's where I want to be. This is my in because once he has me as his partner. He won't want anyone else_ **

The girls go to the back after the match to find Nattie who offered them some food at catering.

"So okay we were out there watching and we noticed that Fandango had another girl as his partner instead of his last one. What's his story?" Eva right off the bat asked Nattie.

"Every time I see him, he has a different girl that walks him out. And I think he's just very particular and he just wants the best dancer that he can find." She explained.

"Interesting." Eva smirked.

"Why? Are you thinking about dancing with him?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'll pull him aside." Eva smiled.

"Can you dance?" Nattie asked Eva.

"Yea." Eva nodded with an obvious look and then looked behind them.

"Single ladies." Fandango came walking by and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"We were just talking about you darling." Nattie smiled "So you know um, Eva knows how to dance actually." Nattie told him and that peaked his interests.

"Yea? I'd like to see that some time." He smiled.

"Oh I'd like to show you." Eva flirted.

"You? Little Miss Platinum over here, you're quiet. Still trying to not be my dancer?" Diana rolled her eyes and shook her head at Fandango and took a bite of her watermelon and feta salad.

"I know your games so I don't play. And I'm far too busy to do anything else! You should know this by know Dango." She winked playfully as he chuckled.

**_(Diana)- You know what's funny is…Fandango and I do dance together but only as practice and down in NXT I was his leading lady. When he pitched that I be his leading dance partner on the main roster and I told him if we ever tag team. I will be his dance partner but I want to do my own thing down in NXT_ **

"How does it work with you? How do you find your girls?"

"Well whatever city we are at. We usually get a different girl. But we are definitely looking for a main stay. If we can find someone that is good looking enough and can move well. I mean you are definitely good looking enough." He commented making her laugh.

"Well good. I mean hopefully we can see you dance or we can dance together! Just let me know." He exited after that.

**_(Eva Marie)- I just start getting so excited because I know I can be Fandango's next best dance partner. I just have to now convince make sure Diana doesn't take that spot with how friendly those two are. She is my main competition for the main roster spot._ **

"Well if you can dance, you might as well try." Nattie told her.

"I'll definitely be making that happen." She smirked taking a sip of her drink.

_After RAW_

**_(Eva Marie)-I need to know if Diana is taking that spot as Fandango's dance partner as I know she has a dance background in ballroom dancing. And I need to know if I have to work twice as hard to get that spot to elevate my own career._ **

Eva walked up to Diana who was texting on her phone by the civic centers exit waiting on something.

"Diana! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Eva said as Diana turned around and smiled.

"Sure. What do you need to know?" Diana said as she and Eva moved over to the side.

"I was wondering if you were going to audition to be Fandango's partner?" Eva said as she smiled and narrowed her eyes a little.

"No. If you believe it or not. I am just his test dummy for routines at the moment and I am doing fine in NXT so there is really not a point in me auditioning." Diana said.

**_(Eva Marie)- I don't know what Diana is doing. She has the experience so why not come to main roster you have the perfect ticket in. But her loss is my gain because I will happily take that spot._ **

Eva walked away smiling as a car pulled up and the windows roll down to reveal Paige honking the horn causing people to turn and look.

"Oh my god! I'm coming" Diana said amused and irritated as she grab her stuff and ran to the car.

"Hurry Up!" Paige yelled as Diana put her stuff in the trunk and ran to the front seat.

"I f**king hate you" Diana said laughing as she hopped in the seat.

"Love you too! Hun" Paige replied laughing as they drove off.

_Tampa, FL_

_WWE Training Facility_

Diana is in the ring with Sasha Banks, practicing some moves for her training that day.

"Alright,that was good. Now Diana let's practice that routine we have been talking about." Bill Demott coached as Sasha and Diana go into the routine.

**_(Diana)-My goal this year is just to make my transition to the ring as smoothly as possible. I'm on NXT on TV but not Wrestling yet. I've had a lot of roles during live events. I have wrestled on the live events since joining but haven't made my debut as a wrestler on NXT TV yet. That's why I'm always training. I'm always in this ring. I want to be taken seriously as a wrestler and I just have to constantly prove myself until I get what I want_ **

"That's perfect Diana. I want you to keep working on it. When you open yourself up to more broader set of moves that helps you navigate yourself more smoothly in the ring." He ordered and once again Sasha and Diana start to grapple and practice the routine.

_Next Day, Tampa_  
  
_Diana's House_

"So I have to tell you about what's going on with Eva?" Jojo was at Diana's House having them come back from the performance center. Diana was preparing them both mango smoothie bowls after their training session.

**_(Jojo)- After the whole Eva thing happened last night, I had to talk to Diana about it and get her perspective because I don't know what to think at this point when it comes to Eva_ **

"What's going on with Miss Diva Eva." Diana returned to her seat, handing Jojo her smoothie bowl.

"First off, did you know she has a boyfriend?"

"No, Eva and I, we don't really chat like you and I. I don't really know much about her."

**_(Diana)- I am definitely closer to Jojo than any diva on the main roster as she is my just in case NXT live tag team partner if Bayley is unavaliable. I mean we already made a youtube video together. Maybe its because we are both closer in age than Eva and I are. But hearing about the boyfriend is definitely a huge surprise_ **

"I met her boyfriend. She told me they've been together for two months. He just showed up out of nowhere and now they're engaged…" Diana laughed covering her mouth after she took bite out of smoothie bowl and set it down.

"That's….. I mean alright. Whatever. So what else happened? Did she have her meeting with Fandango about being his dancer?" Diana said

"Well that's another thing, so after her boyfriend leaves, she gets ready for her meeting with Fandango which the way she was dressed, it looked more like a date." That made Diana make a 'really' face

"And then she took her ring off. She said she couldn't wear it tonight because it's all about chemistry with Fandango and its almost like she's trying to sweet talk Fandango into her being his dancer instead of actually showing him that she could do it…"  
 _  
 **(Diana)-What Eva is doing may end up blowing up in her face and It will not look good if she lies to the WWE and make a bad first impression. I mean the girl disobeyed orders her first day and that worked out but this could really cause her career to implode.**_

"Did she tell you how it went?"

"No, I was asleep when she got back to the room but there's something that I know that nobody else does…"

**_(Jojo)- I'm a little worried about telling Diana this. But at the same time, I don't agree with Eva and what she's doing. Fooling the WWE a second time? It doesn't seem like she's getting how this business works_ **

_NXT_

Diana was backstage talking to Max Bauer.

"Diana as you know we have something major planned for you for the next few months. Before you ask you will be making your in ring debut soon" Max said as Diana smiled

**_(Diana)-I am finally getting involved with the other girls on television and in a long run storyline as well. Tonight I am the ring announcer for a Diva championship match between The champ Katilyn and the challenger Aj Lee._ **

Diana is in the with Katilyn and Aj. "The beautiful Diana doing the ring announcing for this match. This is a step up from who usually have" William Regal said.

"Introducing first the challenger from Union City, New Jersey. Aj Lee!" Diana announced.

"Introducing from Houston, Texas. She is the WWE Divas Champion. Katilyn!" Diana got out the ring and sat down at near the commentary table.

Diana is shown backstage with Renee doing a interview when she is attacked from behind by Summer who later runs as Paige shows up.

**_(Diana)-I am being written off NXT for the next few weeks to intense the feud between Paige and Summer but to also ignite my feud with Summer and/or Paige. It sucks but this is my first step to being the top NXT wrestler._ **

Diana was shown in catering with Sasha Banks and Bayley.

"It sucks being written off NXT but this is a start" Diana said as Bayley nodded.

"To the start of your first NXT feud!" Sasha said holding up her water bottle.

Bayley and Diana put up there water bottles to hers. "Cheers!" They all said smiling.

**_(Diana)-The NXT Girls are so laid back compared to the Main Roster Girls. Why would you not want to be around your friends to start your journey together._ **

_Monday Night Raw_

Nattie was getting her makeup done as Diana was sitting next to her as they chatted.

"Diana. How are you liking NXT so far?" Nattie spoke up first.

"NXT so far is fun. The girls don't really have any drama going on and we help each other out. So its like a community of just girls hanging out and trying to help each other improve in the ring and with there character" Diana said

"Must be Nice. The girls here are all lions trying to be queen"

Diana laughed and shook her head. "That is true. I guess the girls down in NXT are trying to be the best so they can get here.."

**_(Nattie)-Diana is a NXT Diva so they have a different schedule for television as they don't wrestle on live TV. I really respect that Diana is choosing to stay in NXT to work her way up._ **

Suddenly they hear a panicked voice from behind them and turn to see Eva walk up.

"Nattie I need your help!" Nattie turned from getting her cheeks contoured.

"This is so cute. Is this what you're wearing to dance with Fandango?" Diana kept her eyes on Eva as she got her makeup done before standing up and walking towards them.

"Hey girls." Trinity said with a grin.

"Ooh what's the occasion girl?" Ariane asked Eva as she saw her in her dress.

"Tonight is a very big night." Nattie grinned.

"Why?" They ask.

"I'm dancing with Fandango." Eva said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Ariane asked surprised.

"Wow, I'll be tuning in for this." Trinity said as everyone laughed.

"Are you nervous?" Eva moved a piece of hair from her face.

"Well…"

"Well, Trinity is a professional dancer and Diana has years of experience in Ballroom Dancing so if you need any help with any of the small things." Nattie said.

"Like the splits?" Eva asked Trinity who looked at her.

"You can't do the splits?" Ariane asked. "Girl, if you've been dancing-how do you not know how to do a split?"  
 _  
 **(Eva Marie)- All the girls are totally just like hovering...**_

**_(Diana)- You know…I'm just-excited to see what she's gonna do tonight. It's always nice to see a professional in their element_ **

The divas all huddled up to watch as Eva Marie's danced with Fandango…

The entire time Eva looked uncomfortable, confused and totally out of place or emotionless…as if she had never danced before.

**_(Trinity)-Eva, if you're a dancer then I'm a freaking astronaut_ **

"Ooh, someone's in trouble..." Nikki said. Jane walked off the stage and goes backstage.

"Do you see how mad Jane looked?" Nattie asked.

**_(Nattie) -In WWE, your reputation is everything. It takes one thing to ruin your reputation_ **

"Are we running this again?" Mark asked.

"No. We're not doing it again." Fandango said and stormed off.

**_(Nattie) –So I guess Eve Marie has really started off with a bad start in the WWE_ **

"So...didn't you tell us you were a trained dancer?" Mark asked Eva who look nervous.

"Yes."

"Listen, I don't dance and I know that wasn't good. Are you sure you were a trained dancer?"

**_(Eva Marie)-Game over..._ **

"This is not good." Mark said and walked backstage with Eva.


	10. NXT-Feud Brewing & A Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10th Chapter

_**August 7** **t** **h,** **2013** _

_**NXT** _

_'On Screen'_

Backstage 

Diana was seen backstage watching the dance off battle between Emma and Summer Rae along with Jojo, Sasha Banks, Dusty and Paige to cheer's from the crowd.

Diana was wearing a pair of blue denim ripped distressed skinny jeans with a black crop cami top and metallic silver leather jacket. She had on a pair of ankle combat boot heels. Her Hair in a low ponytail.

  
        After Emma was declared the winner, Summer beat her down, being a sore loser before dancing her way backstage. Diana turned away from the monitors and shook her head.

"Dusty. You have to do something about Summer. I don't even like Emma and I feel bad for her. She should have say it coming but I still feel bad" Diana said as Paige turned and looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean she should have say it coming?!" Paige said looking alittle upset at what Diana said about her frenemy.

"Well.. Summer has been attacking people from behind for a while now and Emma I understand got lost in the moment but really your in the ring with Dumber Rae and don't keep your gaurd up around the skank"

"Excuse me!! Who are you calling a skank!" A shrill yell came from Summer who walked into the room to boo's from the crowd.

"I was calling you one snice you so happily asked" Diana said with a smirk.

"I didn't so happily ask anything and you need to be quiet. You granny haired reject you haven't even had a match"  Diana slowly turned around to Summer with wide eyes and a face that said "really bitch".

"First off. Second Rate Stacy Kiebler. You need to simmer down because the only reason I haven't had a match is because you had to injure me and keep me away from my spot in the womens tournament. Because you knew if I had been in the tournament I would be NXT women's champion and not that Freak show over there" Diana said pointing at Paige who looked like she was honestly done with there bullshit.

"Who are you calling a freak show! You cosplaying midget" Paige said as Diana turned to her.

"Hey I am fun sized and you I am calling a freak show. Hot Topic model. I don't know why you and Dumber Rae here are asking this dumb question I already answered. I can understand Rae here she is missing a few brain cells but you?" Diana said as they all started to argue.

"Ladies! Ladies! I have a solution for your issue's with each other. Next Week it will be Paige vs Summer for the NXT Womens championship but Diana will be the special guest referee of that match" Dusty said as they all stopped arguing and Paige and Summer looked at Diana who smirked and walked out of the room with Jojo and Sasha.

"I don't like that look" Paige said as Summer nodded and ran her hand thourgh her hair.

_'Fan Tweets'_

_Diana as special guest ref. is a good idea actually she will call the match done the middle like she did in TNA. I hope. #NXT_

_I don't like that look either Paige. I don't like it either. #NXT_

_Second Rate Stacy Kiebler. I'm so done dude. #NXT_

_Diana tweets-I don't know what all the nastiness is about. As a special guest ref. I will call this match down the middle unless you cause issues then we got a problem._

* * *

**_Next Day_ **

**_Tampa, FL_ **

Diana was in the gym with Pamela as they were doing they were lifting weights.

"I can't believe you lift more than I do" Pamela said as she and Diana were getting there things from the locker.

"My dad did do bobybuilding and fitness competitions. He passed that knowledge down to me" Diana said as she got a call on her phone. She looked and say it was Max.

"Hey. Max"Diana said

"Hey. Diana. There have been a change of plans for NXT on August 7 and 14. We want you to have your debut match on the 14." Max said.

"No way. I really am getting a match on NXT TV." Diana said shock present in her voice.

"Yeah. We just need you to come down to NXT and discuss the change of plans."

"Ok. Talk to you when I get there." Diana hung up.

"What was the call about?" Pam said smiling as she already knew what was up.

"You already know from the smile on your face. You like to easedrop on my calls on something" Diana said smiling.

"Not all the time but Congrats. You deserve to debut more than anyone."

"Thanks"

* * *

**A.N.-Thats it for this chapter snice I teally couldn't of a way to end it.**

 


	11. Youtube:Vlog-Pool Party & Skit-What's it like being the youngest?

**_Pool Party_ **

Diana was in front of her camera on her bed.

"Hello, my platinum's, I would like to tell you today that I am throwing a Pool Party. All of you are coming along with me." Diana said.

"The first thing we have to do is buy snacks and food for said party and I can't do that alone so..." Diana made a drum roll sound on her side bed sheets. The camera shows Jojo jumping on the bed behind her and doing a funny pose.

"Hello! "says Jojo as she grabs Diana's breast from behind in a hug.

"Yes, people Joana(Ship name) is back together" Diana laughed.

       ( Lately, Jojo and Diana had been doing multiple videos together and Diana's fans had become extremely fond of Jojo, so she was almost like an original.)

"So, what snacks/food are we getting?" Jojo asked.

"No idea. Kinda just thought to see what's at the store and get that!" Diana stated and they both laughed.

" Okay, let's go."

        The camera then shows them walking towards Diana's car and getting in.

" Okay, so we are now in the store looking for stuff to eat and guess what we found. I didn't think they would have these in America." Diana said and panned the Camera to a bag of Keogh's Shamrock and Sour Cream

"What is that?" asked Jojo with a interested look on her face.

"A bag of Keogh's, a brand of crisps or chips from Ireland. A friend of mine sent me a care package full of snacks from Ireland that I tried and I loved Keogh's. Also, video in description."

"So, lets get some if they are so good." Jojo said and grabbed four bags.

        They continue shopping.They buy some fruit lime, watermelon, pineapple, starfruit, etc. Some seafood like shrimp and salmon, corn on the cob, drinks like sweet tea and green tea. Last but not least, cupcakes flavored like lemonade and peaches and cream Popsicle. They go to the counter and buy. Their purchases got to a total of $120.56. They walk to the car and put all the bags into the trunk and drive back to Diana's house. Once they get to Diana's, they take out everything and put it on the counter to prepare.

        A picture of Jojo and Diana show up as a voice over happens.

"Well, what you may be wondering is why the hell is there a picture of Jojo and Diana and why is she doing a voice over? Well-" Diana laughs." My camera died and I didn't know until after we got done preparing food. So, you will have to go to my website to get the recipes for what I made. I am very sorry for what happened. I will try to not let something like this happen in the future. Now back to the video."

        The video cuts back to the food arrayed on a table in the backyard.

"So, people, I have to go change and open the door because the first guest has arrived." Diana said.

        The Camera cuts into a little slide show of the pool from different angles. After that it shows multiple people at the pool playing pool games and talking. The camera then turns around and shows Diana in baby blue one piece monokini.

"Welcome back to the actual video. I had to wait for people to show up and get everything started. So, for this vlog, some of the my friends have decided to do a belly flop contest and they have to do puns and the themes of those puns are in this box. So, lets get started," Diana grabs her stomach and turns to Jojo.

" That is going to hurt so much for them." She looks back to the camera and realizes it isn't off. She then laughs and turns off the camera.

        The camera shows everyone there around the box as Diana shakes the box and then opens it to pull out a card that said 'Wild West' 

(I am too lazy to write a belly flop contest. So Time Skip.)

"Okay guys that is all for this video. Say bye to Jojo," Jojo jumps in front of the screen.  
" Bye!"

  
Diana laughs."See you in the next video, gggoooddd bbbyyyeee!" and she turned the camera off.

* * *

_**What's it like being the youngest?** _

**_WWE Training Facility'_ **

Diana was shown with Alexa Bliss practicing some moves with a WWE Trainer watching.

"Ok. With your gymnastics background and your small stature. You have more moves avaliable to you then most"Diana said to Alexa.

"One move that is easy is do but not commonly used is a corkskcrew splash"

Diana was standing in the middle of the ring and was seen jumping up and corkskcrewing before landing on her stomach and hands facing down.

"You see I put my hands and stomach to guard myself before I landed into the splash. That protects your chest area and stops you from hitting yourself face first on the mat"Diana said as Alexa tried the splash but she only jumped and turned into the splash.

Alexa and Diana were seen exiting the ring.

"That is good to. You bassicaly did the same move. Only not super flashy."Diana said as she got them water bottles from a vending machine.

As Diana was handing Alexa her water. Diana's was taken from her hand.

"Hey,Give that back!"Diana said to Seth who had her water bottle in his hand.

"You mean this water bottle?"Seth said pointing to the bottle.

"Okay"Seth says as he tosses the water bottle behind Diana and Alexa to someone.

Diana turns around to see Dean holding the water bottle.

"Dean. You know you want to hand me back that water bottle?"

"Do I sweetheart? Do I really?"Dean questioned ammused.

"Yes. You really do!"

"Ok. I will.... Go long!"Dean exclaims as he throws the water bottle back to Seth only for it to be caught by Roman.

"Come on now children. No picking on the youngest."Roman says as he hands the water bottle back to Diana who takes it and hides behind Alexa.

"Come on Roman. You gotta ruin the fun?"Dean says as he and Seth look bored now.

"Yes. We have places to be. Now lets go!"

"Ok then. 'Dad' "Seth says disappointed as he and Dean walk away.

"See you later babygirl"Roman waves goodbye to Diana as he walks away.

"That was a thing"Alexa says as Diana looks around from behind her.


	12. Total Divas Season 1 Episode 3 'Planet Funk is Funked Up'

_Tampa,Fl_

_WWE Training Facility_

The Newbies are seen getting out of a black jeep.

"Another day.Another dollar"Says Eva as they walk up to the performance center.

"Welcome Back"says Bill as they walk into the performance center.

"Diana. You and Sara are going in the ring over there to train with Charlotte."

"Ok"Diana says as she waves to Sara and Charlotte as she got in the ring. Eva looked jealous.

**(Eva)-Why is Diana getting this special one on one training? I mean she isn't that special.**

"Warm up lock up go behind"says Bill as they begin training"No bumps until I say bumps"

**(Jojo)-NXT is the developmental program under WWE which trains females and males to perform in the ring. Diana is apart of the NXT Roster.**

"Jojo lets see what you got"orders Bill

Jojo begin the basic routine of lock ups and takedowns with Eva.

**(Eva)-Jojo is definitely a firecracker in the ring.She is amazing.I am so blown away by some of the crazy moves she does that means competition to the fullest**

"Take her over"orders Bill as Jojo does a takeover on Eva "Good"praises Bill as he high fives Eva and Jojo

**(Jojo)-I am naturally athletic so being able to take everything that is being given to me and give it my 100 percent has really helped me**

"Again!" The trainees hear Sara shout as she watches Diana do a lionsault onto Charlotte. "Thats Good. Remember don't let your body turn to much otherwise you may end up hurting yourself or someone." Sara says as Diana nods. 

"Okay. Lets work on your springboard dropkick. Remember, keep your balance and tuck your neck coming down" Sara reminds as Diana goes in between the ropes to the apron to springboard onto the top rope and hits the dropkick on Charlotte who falls back.

**(Diana)-I am trying to set myself apart from the rest of Divas by doing moves I know they are to scared to do. I have worked on my craft for close to 8 years to get here and I am going to be same as everyone else.**

"Thats good. Charlotte make sure to tuck your neck when taking bumps. Now lets work on your suicide dives" Sara says as Charlotte and Diana nod. Eva looks on in shock.

**(Eva)-Diana is definitly competition. She does moves I have never seen a Diva do before and that leads to more attention on her.**

The trainees are lined up side by side.Bill calls up Eva and a blonde unnamed trainee to do body slam

"That was nice"praises Bill as the blonde does a body slam to Eva.Bill then calls up Jojo as Bill calls Eva over to talk to her.

"You have to control your body or else someone is going to dump you"Bills tells Eva

"Jojo!?!"Diana calls as she jogs to the ring and rolls in to see Jojo who is lying in the ring covering her face

**(Diana)-So I am watching Jojo and Sarah do a body slam and when she does I see that Jojo didn't tuck her neck and I am like is she Ok?!?**

"Brian"calls the trainees

**(Eva)-So I look over and I am freaking out Jojo is not even moving she is not getting up I'm like oh my god she is really really hurt**

Brian gets down and ask Jojo what happened

"I took my body slam but I didn't tuck my neck in and just hit my head on the mat"says Jojo

**(Jojo)-The room is spinning I am just seeing things and I feel like I am going to throw up**

Brian take Jojo over to the clinic of the performance center.Diana follows.

"It looks like you have a concussion"says Brian as Diana looks in Jojo eyes also

"Is she gonna be ok?" Diana ask concern seen on her face.

"Only Time will tell. So Jojo you should just sit out from training and we see what happens"says Brian

**(Jojo)-I am scared because I want to move on up to the main roster but this could be the end of my training**

**(Courtney)-A concussion is a very serious injury in the sports industry you get to many and you're out**

* * *

 

_Tampa,Fl_

_Diana's House_

**(Diana)-My cousin Courtney or who others may know as Minx is over snice she is out on injury from wrestling.**

A car pulls up in the driveway and a man walks out and knocks on the front door.

"Oh my god!"yells Diana as she opens the door and sees Rapheal Chevalier (Diana's Ex-Boyfriend)

**(Diana)- Rapheal is one of my ex-boyfriends.We broke up on mutual terms.**

"Hey. Can I come in?"asks Rapheal

"Sure"says Diana as they walk into the house. Jojo walks up to see them. 

"Who is this?"Asks Courtney who looks very confused as she stares at them.

"Rapheal. This is Courtney. My cousin. Courtney. This is Rapheal. My ex-boyfriend." Diana says as they shake hands.

Courtney looks at Diana with wide eyes that says 'Are you for real'.

"Nice to meet you"Rapheal says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you aswell"Courtney says as she leaves to go upstairs and hide so she could easedrop.

They walk to the living room and sit down.

"Ok so I just wanted to tell you before I move away.-" Rapheal says before Diana interupts.

"What your moving where?"Diana ask geunine curousity and a little sadnesd shown on her face.

"I'm moving back to France for an apprietceship under a photographer. And before I left I justed needed to get some things off my chest"

"Ok. You know you can tell me anything. Right?"

"Yes. I know. I just wanted to tell you that. I still have feelings for you" Diana looks at him wide eyed unsure of what to say.

"And that you are one of the nicest people I have meet and I hope to still have some form of a relationship with you." Rapheal looks at Diana who has a very cinflicted look on her face.

"I think I will leave you alone to think. You have my number if you want to talk" Rapheal says as he exits the house.

Courtney come sown stairs and says"Well that was a thing" with a nervous smile as Diana stared at her.

* * *

 

_Tampa,Fl_

_WWE Training Facility_

Eva,Jojo,and Diana are going into the training center.

"Head to Head let's go"orders Bill as the all the girls starts practicing the basic moves

**(Jojo)-Even though I have a concussion I think that it's a good idea to watch the other girls practice so I don't fall behind**

Nattie walks up to the ring."Hi everyone"Nattie says walking up

**(Nattie)-I like working with the new girls because eventually they will be on the main roster and I want to be able to kick there ass properly**

Nattie starts practicing with Eva as Diana goes over to Jojo who looks like a kicked puppy

**(Jojo)-It's really hard to watching these other girls in the ring while I am on the sideline just sitting here it's really depressing**

"Hey"Diana says as she sits next to Jojo

"Hey"Jojo says still looking a little sad

"Whats got you so down in the dumps?"

"Well I got into a argument with my now ex boyfriend sebastian about me not being there for him and how he wants me to choose between my job here and him"

**(Diana)-I do feel bad for Jojo having to choose between her first love and her dream job and I feel like I can connect to her by my own 'relationship' issues with Rapheal.**

**(Nattie)-I am working with the girls and notice that Jojo and Diana are talking and not paying attention to the training**

Nattie walks over to them and asks to speak to Jojo as Bill calls Diana up to practice more.

While this is happening Nattie is talking to Jojo about her relationship and how she might not make it in the business as Jojo walks out crying Nattie follows her and keeps up the conversation.

* * *

 

_Kansas City,MO_

Diana is walking with the veteran divas as Trinity walks up.

"Hey Guys"says Trinity as she hugs the divas and starts walking with them

"How was your week?"asks Nattie

"I'll feel ya'll in so me and bo got into it bad"says Trinity

"What"says Brie "Over what?"asked Nikki

"Marriage and Commitment stuff"answers Trinity

"Well you need fights like that to gauge each partner's level of commitments"says Brie

"Well I don't have a problem with committing its just like so much right now"

They walk into the dressing room.Diana puts her stuff down as she is about to walk out Ariane walks in.They say hi as Courtney walks out and goes to catering.

_Monday Night Raw(Superstars)_

Diana is with Eva and Jojo watching the match between Tons of Funk and the Funkadactlys vs the Bella twins and the Usos.

"I do not want to be Trin right now"says Eva as Nikki is rubbing up on Jon

**(Trinity)-I am looking over across the ring and see him with this stupid grin on his face and Nikki over there massaging his shoulders and you need to chill out because today is not the day**

"Trin got pissed"says Jojo as Eva agrees

"She is so mad right now"says Diana as Trinity is slams Brie's head on the top turnbuckle.

**(Ariane)-Jon and Trin are just having this stare off and according to Mixed tag team rules guys and girls should never make contact**

Trinty turns around then quickly turns back around and gives Jon a hurricanrana.

**(Ariane)-Oh my god did that just happen right now**

Tons of Funk and the Funkadactyls win the match after Tensei gives Jimmy a big splash

**(Trinity)-That was the most uncomfortable match of my life and at the same time I am still not happy.We need to talk.**

_Backstage_

**(Jojo)-Watching the divas match it's so accelerating hearing the crowd screams it's so inspiring**

"You were having the time of you lives out there and it made me realize I really do need to be here it what I need to do and nothing's gonna stop me"says Jojo

"I am so happy to hear you say that yayy"says Nattie as everyone claps

**(Jojo)-Sebastian is one of the greatest guys in the world but in this business it's hard to keep a relationship over a distance so the right thing to do is break up**

"Watching the match out there help remind you why you signed here in the first place.I totally get that he wants you to come have home but it just right now we need you here gurl"says Nattie

* * *

**_A.N.-This is it for this chapter which is all about relationships primarly. So why not let Diana have a a relationship issue going on._ **


	13. NXT-Summer vs Paige

**August 12, 2013**

**WWE.com Exclusive**

_After RAW_

Backstage

Diana is seen wearing a pair of light blue denim shorts with a white tank top and a pair of purple and white jordans. Her hair in loose curls.

Diana was waving and meeting all the people backstage aswell as the superstars and divas.

She turned a corner and say Stephanie and Hunter talking.Then they turned and saw her.

"Hello. Your name is Diana. Right?"Stephanie said as Diana looked confused and slightly awed.

"Yes.Nice to meet you. Mrs.McMahon.I am from NXT just came to check out what is happening on RAW with the rest of the NXT girls." Diana said shaking Stephanie hand.

"Oh.Call me Stephanie. Mrs.McMahon is my mother. I know who you are. Hunter has talked about all the NXT talent to me"Stephanie said turning to Hunter who nodded.

"Oh. Umm. I should probably go then. Let you guys finish talking" Diana said as she began to back up.

"Actually can you do use a little favor." Stephanie said.Diana's eyes widened.

"Sure. What is the favor?"Diana said alittle excited.

"Can you go and tell Randy that we need to him?"

"Randy as in Randy Orton. The viper"Diana said alittle afraid.

"Yes. Him. We can ask someone else if you are too busy"Stephanie said in fake tone.

"No. No. I'll go and get him"Diana said running away

"Do you really have to play with the new talent so much?" Hunter asked amused.

"Well we have to know who is above the rest. Just alittle test. See if she is what we need."

"You guys called for me?"They heard behind them as They turned and saw Diana with Randy behind them.

"Yes. We did call for you. Thank you Diana for getting him. You can go now."Stephanie said as Diana nodded and walked away.

Hunter waited until Diana was out of hearing range. "Well. What do you think of her?"He asked Randy.

"She is pretty and seems really nice but I can see the crazy behind those naive eyes. So she is what I need."Randy answered with an smirk.

* * *

 

**August 14, 2013**

**NXT**

_On screen_

In Ring

"This match is scheduled for one fall and for the NXT Women's Championship!" the announcer said into the mic.

Paige's theme hit."Introducing first from Norwich, England. She is the NXT Women's Champion. Paige!"

"The Winner of the Women's Tournament and first ever womens champion Paige coming to the ring and the roar for Paige is significant"Commented Josh as Paige walked out to a loud pop and did her entrance and got into the ring.

Summer Rae's theme hit."And a huge opportunity for her opponent Summer last week here on NXT Emma won the right to take on Paige for the Title but was not medically cleared to compete because of this"said Josh as the titantron showed Summer attacking Emma from Last Week.

"I will say it was not fair the way Summer got her opportunity but she is here now and that is all that matters.I mean you get your opportunity anyway you can get"Replied William to Josh

"Introducing the challenger from Raleigh, North Carolina. Summer Rae!"said the announcer as Summer walked out to boo's and did her entrance, then got into the ring.

Total Divas intro song  starts playing as Diana walked out in a pair of black leather pants with a v-neck referee crop top that stops under the ribs and shows a little bust with a pair of black converse.

"Introducing the special guest referee, Diana!" Diana walks to a surprisingly loud pop and points both hands up and slowly brings them done to her sides. She walks down the ramp smiling and slapping the fans' hands.

"Here she is a Star on the hit E TV show Total Divas and a girl who has made a impact on the women's indie wrestling, Diana!" Said Josh as Diana jogs up the steps to the middle of the ropes and springboards over into a split as she lands.

"Wow! That is quite the entrance. You know I heard she her favorite diva growing up was Melina. So she does that as a bit of tribute to her!" stated William.

Diana walks to the corner and jumps onto the 2nd turnbuckle and points to the crowd to cheers before jumping down like Mickie James.

Diana holds up the NXT Women's Championship as Paige and Summer look at Diana wary.

"This match could go either way as Diana is not friends with any of the divas in the ring" William said as Diana handed the title to one of the stagehands and then signals for the timekeeper to ring the bell.

Ding!Ding!

Paige and Summer lock up and start to grappling.

"You can already tell this is going to be a very physical competition. As you see, these two have a history in NXT and they want to see who is the best." William said as Summer powers Paige to the corner and Paige powers back out.

Paige pushes Summer back into the corner and Summer pushes her back to the center of the ring. She puts Paige in a side headlock.

Paige pushes Summer to the ropes. Paige drops down and Summer flips and rolls through. Paige pushes her to the ropes again, then Summer counters with a cross-body and into a pin.

"Oh! A cross body into a pin!" said Josh. Paige rolls over into a pin on Summer."Paige rolling through into a cover of her own!"

"One!" Diana counted as Summer kicks out. Paige does a hair pull on Summer then a shoulder block.

"Oh, Paige aggressive from the start!" Josh exclaimed.

Paige lifts Summer up by her hair and pushes her into the corner

"Let go of her hair. One! Two!"

"Diana doing a rather good job here as ref!" Josh said.

"She is doing rather well at keeping control of the match!" William replied.

Paige does a Hair Snap Mare on Summer, who crawls into the corner.

"Hair toss into the corner by Paige to Summer." Josh said. Paige does a corner foot and stomps on Summer who starts screaming.

"Get her out of the corner! One! Two! Three!" yells Diana as Paige stops and backs up. Summer gets up out of the corner and Paige goes to kick Summer. Summer catches her foot. She laughs to taunt Paige and throws it back, causing Paige to fall forward into a face plant.

"Caught the boot. This is kick brilliantly countered by Summer Rae. I mean-these two know each other so well!" Josh said as Paige crawls under the ropes onto the outside. Summer goes over and pulls her up to do a leg choke on the ropes.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Diana tells Summer who stops and pulls Paige through the ropes to cover her."One! Two!"

Summer pulls Paige up into an in between the legs face-buster then pins her.

"One! Two!" Counts Diana.

"Shoulders down and a count to two!" Josh said as Paige kicks out. Summer picks up Paige and hits her with a spinning heel kick.

"This may be it. We may have a new Champion." said William.

"One! Two! Thr-" Counts Diana as Paige kicks out at the last second, causing Summer to look up in shock with cheers from the crowd.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! Paige just kicked out!" Josh said.

"I don't think Summer believes it either!" replied William.

"That was three!" Summer yelled at Diana who started to point to the ref symbol on her shirt and starts to argue with her.

"I don't think Summer is very happy with the count. But she has to remember Diana is the official. She makes the decisions!" William said as Summer pushes Diana down into the corner.

"Disqualify me! Do it! I will get a rematch!" Summer tells Diana who was starting to back up in the corner

"Summer telling Minx she will get a rematch after shoving Minx." Josh said as Summer went to go back to Paige.

Diana stands up and watches Summer pick up Paige before Diana runs from the corner to spear Summer down causing her to drop Paige.

"A spear by Diana taking down Summer. Looks like Diana taking justice into her hands"Josh said as Diana was pushed off by Summer only to be taken down again with lou thez press.

Diana starts slamming Summers head down on the mat screaming.

"Diana needs to calm down. She has to remember she is the official of this match."William said Summer pushed Diana off only to have Paige grab Summer by give her the Paige Turner. Paige covers her.

"Paige turner for the Victory." said Josh as Diana counts the three count and Paige's theme hits. Diana raises up Paige's hand.

"Here is the winner and still your NXT Women's Champion. Paige!" says the announcer.

"A great victory here for Paige, but she may not have won if not for Diana attacking Summer!" Said William

_Fan Tweets_

_'Diana is crazy. Summer could have finally had the championship. #NXT'_

_'Summer really should think before she acts. I mean, we all know Diana is crazy with the stuff she did on the indie circuit #NXT'_

_Diana Tweets- Summer attacked me first so my actions are justified. #BimboBlonde should have been focused on Paige._

Backstage

The camera showed Diana talking to Bayley about the match as Renee walked up

"Okay, so Diana we just wanted to talk to you about what happened out there with Summer," said Renee as Diana turned around.

"Well, what happened out there was me sticking up for myself and giving Summer a taste of her own medicine again!"

"A taste of my own medicine. Really? That's your excuse for costing me my match and winning the championship?" Summer asked as she walked up to Diana as Renee moves out of the way

"We all know you were not going to win. I just sped up the process of your inevitable loss," Diana said, getting in Summer's face, smiling.

"Oh really? Lets see what you have to say when I beat you next week."

"Like you could! You could ever beat me and I accept your challenge, Hope your ready to lose." Diana said and walked away.

_Off-Screen_

Backstage

"That was so much fun!" Diana told Danielle as they both were backstage getting ready to leave.

"Yeah. That is the fun way to further instigate feud that could get you to the title faster!" Danielle told Diana as they were heading towards the exit to get back on the road.

"I don't know if I want to get the title just yet. Probably in a few months or so, but creativity decides, so I just hope they don't just hand it to me!" Diana told Danielle as they entered a black SUV.

* * *

__**__** **A.N.-That is it for this chapter as you can see I have something planned for Randy and Diana. I don't really mind that Charlotte is involved in Ronda vs. Becky feud. Also for the Womens Tag Team Titles. I honestly want Sasha and Bayley to win because all the other teams except for the IIconics and Mandy and Sonya have a background to them. But Sasha and Bayley have been so much as a team that they should be champions in my opinion.**

 


	14. Summerslam Press Conference &  Axxess

**August 13,2013**

**Beverly Hills, California**

_Beverly Hills Hotel_  

Summerslam Press Conference

Micheal Cole was seen at the podium."Our next guest are the cast of Total Divas. The new reality series on E! take viewers behind the scenes of the world of WWE Divas inside and outside the ring. Total Divas has been an absolute hit on TV and social media and to quote an E! network executive 'The show is a home run'. The show debut as E!'s most watched series premiere this year and viewership continues to climb each episode. Right now here is a sneak peak into the new show Total Divas." Micheal said as video package showed sneak peaks of future episodes.

"As you can all see our divas are multi-talented and multi-faceted. Jojo who you actually saw singing at the end of that clip will be singing the national anthem. Sunday at the sold out staples center before Summerslam. Also there is a big match involving most of the cast of Total Divas. Brie Bella will take on Natalya as part of Summerslam. In Brie's corner will be Nikki Bella and Eva Marie and in Natalya corner will be the Funkadactyls,Naomi and Cameron. Now it is my pleasure to introduce the cast of Total Divas."Total Divas theme hits.

"Ladies and gentleman, Nikki and Brie"They walk out from the back and stand on stage.

"One of our newest divas, Eva Marie"She walks out to stand next to Nikki.

"The Funkadactyls, Naomi and Cameron"They walk out to to stand near Brie.

"Another one of our newest divas, Jojo"She walks out to stand next to Eva.

"The talented and lovely, Natalya" She walks out to stand inbetween Brie and Naomi.

"And last but not least NXT's own, Diana"She walks out wearing a black deep V wide leg jumpsuit with a pair of silver pumps. Her hair up in a high ponytail. She stands next to Cameron.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome the cast of E!'s Total Divas."Micheal said before he walked off stage. Nikki walked up to the podium as the Total Divas theme song faded out.Nikki gave her speech for Total Divas followed by Brie, then Eva Marie,Naomi,Cameron,Jojo, and then Diana walks up to the Podium.

"Now Total Divas doesn't just give you a inside look into the lives of the main roster divas but also the behind the scenes of NXT which I am apart of. As you saw in the clips earlier it is not a easy path to get the main roster and you will see the ups and downs of making it to the top and I would just like to thank the WWE for giving me a chance to be on the show."Diana said before she walked back next to Cameron as Natalya walked to the podium.

When Natalya speech was done, She walked back to the other divas as the Total Divas theme song played and they walked off the stage.

* * *

**August 15, 2013**

**Beverly Hills, California**

_Beverly Hills Hotel_  

Superstars for Hope

Diana was wearing a white turtle neck with black high waist wide leg pants with nude chuck heels.She wore a black fedora with her straightened parted down the middle.

She walked on the red carpet and took pictures with superstars like CM Punk, Big Show, Randy Orton,Steve Austin, The Miz, etc.,celebrities like Vanessa Hudgens,Omarosa,etc.and Jojo.

She talked to different reporters about her time in WWE and Total Divas.She also talked about her name outside of wrestling and whats it done for her career.She was interviewed by Natalya about what she has done for Make-A-Wish and how it so fun to make these kids dreams come true.

* * *

**August 18,2013**

**Los Angeles, California**

_Nokia Plaza_

Summerslam Axxess

Diana was seen wearing a metallic silver halter biketard that had silver sequin up the side.She had on over the knee black boots.Her hair down in loose curls with her makeup being a bit different with silver glitter eyeshadow and shiny lip gloss.

She was walking with Bayley who had on matching gear as they had a match later on for NXT. A cameraman crew was near them and asked to tape them for NXT which they agreed too.

"OK. Guys as you can see me and Bayley are dressed for a match. Which we have against Paige and Emma who aren't even best friends or tag team partners like the two of us. So when we win that match. What will we do Bayley?"Diana asked Bayley who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Of course we will celebrate by getting a NXT Women title match and not just that but also go and 2k14 against Mojo and  Xavier since they say they are the best friends of NXT which just isn't't true. Isn't't that right?" Bayley said turning to Diana.

"It sure is right. You are looking at the A plus certified Best Friends of NXT. We always have each others back."Diana said as they walked and stopped by Paige and Bo Dallas doing a autograph signing.

"Hey Paige!"Diana shouted waving her hand as her and Bayley walked up to the table.

"I see your keeping that NXT Women's Title warm for me"Diana said leaning down on the table.

"You can think that sweetheart but you can't beat me."Paige said leaning forward into Diana's face.

"You say that now but wait until I get in the ring with you later. Will see who can't beat who then"Diana said leaving the table as Paige smile and held up the title to cheers.

_Later On_

"This match is scheduled for one fall and introducing first the team of Bayley and Diana"Renee said.

Bayley's theme hit as Diana and Bayley walked out to cheers.They slapped fans hands before getting in the ring and into there corner.

Paige's theme hits as Paige and Enma walked out to cheers.

"And introducing there opponents, The team of Emma and the NXT Women's champion, Paige"Renee announced before getting out of the ring.

Paige and Emma slapped fans hands before getting in the ring. Paige started walking towards Diana who meet her half way.

They were face to face as Paige held up the title to cheers from the crowd before the ref broke them up.

The ref signaled for the bell as Bayley and Paige were in the ring starting the match.

_Ding!Ding!_

The match started and crowd was infectious as both teams were fan favorites.

When the match started breaking down with Diana breaking up a pin on Bayley by Emma. Paige ran in the ring a tackled Diana down. Diana rolled out of the ring as Paige got on the apron and did a cross body on to Diana from the apron with a pop.

In the ring Emma did a drop toe hold on Bayley causing her to face plant on the mat. Emma tied Bayley's feet and arched down into a chin lock. Diana tried to get in ring but was held back by Paige as Bayley taped out to the muta lock.

Emma's theme hit as Paige rolled in the ring and Diana checked on Bayley who rolled to the apron.

"Your winner's of this match as a result of a submission. Emma and NXT Woman's champion, Paige."Renee said as the crowd cheered.

"This isn't over!"Diana yelled as she and Bayley walked back words up the ramp.

After the match Diana and Bayley did some autograph signings for NXT before Diana had to sign autographs for Total Divas.

* * *

**A.N.-Thats it for this chapter sorry for not elaborating on the NXT Axxess match but I have a headache and just couldn't think of anything see all of you in the next chapter.**


	15. Total Divas Season 1 Episode 4 'The Fat Twin'

Eva, Jojo, and Diana walk into a restaurant and walk up to a table where Nikki is waiting.

Diana was wearing a white tank top with denim bell bottom jeans and black flats. Her hair in low straightened pigtails with a black fedora.

"Hi," says Eva as they make there way over to the table.

"Hey girlies," says Nikki.

**(Nikki)-So this morning I was having breakfast with the newbies, Eva Marie, Jojo, and Diana. I still definitely feel like I need to keep a eye on Eva Marie, and now Diana because they are definitely competition. Like, you know what they say. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.**

"I am obsessed with Instagram." Eva Marie says.

"I am too." Nikki says.

"I don't have use mine alot but I do tweet alot of things out." Diana says.

"You are obsessed with Twitter." Jojo says.

"No I'm not." Diana testifies.

"Yes you are. You tweet so much stuff and have so many hash tags that trend. You're a Twitter Sensation. And when you add being a youtuber you have over 5 million followers," Jojo says.

"I mean its not really that big of a deal, but It is my main social media profile so of course I am gonna have a lot of followers. And my tweets and hashtag are punny. Who wouldn't want to re-tweet that?"

**(Diana)-In the WWE I may not wrestle on T.V, but I do still appear and be involved. So my tweets really take off when I pipe bomb someone!**

"I'm looking at Brie's Instagram right now." Eva Marie says.

"What are the haters saying?" Nikki asks. Eva gives Nikki her phone.

"Wow…" Nikki says as she reads a comment that says _'Nikki is SOOO the FAT twin!'_

**(Nikki)-Did you have to use that many Os? And how rude? I don't want to show any emotion but like, damn…that hurt.**

"Now you know there are so many insecure women in entertainment." Nikki says as Eva Marie agrees.

"Look, everyone has haters and I wouldn't even bother listening to them. One of the reasons they might hate you is because of how successful you are. They'll sink low and call you any name to bring you down and I should know with how many trolls and attention seekers are on the internet!" Diana says.

* * *

_Next Day_

_Los Angles,California_

Diana meets up with Jon Uso and Trinity. "What's up guys?" Diana hugs Trinity.

"What's up Manta?" Jon Uso (Trinity's fiancé) asks with a grin.

"Hey dude." Diana exclaims and gives him a hug.

Ariane arrives in her car. "Hey boo boo!" Ariane exclaims with a grin and has her dog with her. Ariane greets them.

**(Trinity)-Ariane wants me to go with her to see a plastic surgeon**

"I thought we was going to the doctor"said Trinity

"We are going to the doctor"replied Ariane

"Why you dressed like you going to the club"

"Why is he here?"

"We need a guys point of view on this."

"Guy's point of view? Wait, why am I here?" Diana asks.

**(Diana)-I got a call from Ariane to meet her in LA to spend some girl time together and help her out with somethings**

"I'm thinking of getting breast implants. So you guys are coming with me to see a plastic surgeon. " Ariane says.

"Breast implants?" Diana asks. "Your breast look fine."

"That's what I've been telling her." Trinity says.

"Uh huh. You know, I wish I had your boobs.I mean we are close to the same height but your body is that of a fitness/supermodel" Ariane says, looking at Diana

"What?" Diana asks in confusion

"Are they real? They're nice looking."

"Of course they're real!" Trinity exclaims.

**(Trinity)-Diana's breast are real. The girl has nice C cup breasts that match's her body since Courtney is a a rather thick and sorta muscular girl**

"Is she for real?" Diana asks.

"What size are you?" Ariane asks. "Can I touch them? You know, you look like a C cup. Are you?"

Diana starts to laugh. "I am not letting you touch my breast in a public place and if you want to know ask Jojo she grabs them all the time." She starts walking to the car.

"Diana, I'm serious! What size are you girl?" Ariane follows her.

"I am size 36C now get in the car"

"Thank you I don't know why you had to be so difficult"

Diana and Jon sit in the back as Trinity sits in the front in the car. "He ain't gonna pee on me is he?" Jon asks as Ariane gives the dog to him to hold.

"It's a girl." Ariane says. As they start to drive, the dog starts to feel sick and make hacking noises. "What's wrong noodle? Wait, she has to throw up, she has to throw up."

"WTF!Put her in the cage!We are not getting dog puke on us" Diana exclaims.

After the dog throws up, Ariane says "She may eat it."

"What!?" Trinity exclaims.

"Dogs like to eat their throw up."

"You had to say that I just ate a rather big lunch too." Diana jokes as they all chuckle.

**(Diana)-It's nice to hang with all my friends and just spend time doing goofy things**

They arrive at the  _ **'MANUS MD BREAST & BODY' **_place. Trinity, Ariane and Diana walk in a room. "I got my implants done 8 years ago." Linda Manus says.

"What's the recovery time?" Ariane asks.

"Can she take a body slam on Monday?" Trinity asks.

"Ooh, that's really pushing it." Linda laughs. "I can show you my implants if you want." Linda pulls down her dress to expose her breasts.

**(Ariane)-Pow! I'm like woo okay girl**

"I'm just trying to process all this." Trinity says

"Can I feel them since Diana won't let me feel her breasts." Ariane says.

"Dude, my breasts aren't the please touch museum!and I told you if you want to know ask Jojo" Diana exclaims as Trinity snickers.

"You let Jojo touch them but not me. Jeez, you're touchy today huh?"

"I can't believe this girl" Diana laughs.

Ariane touches Linda's breast. "They feel soft."

Trinity leaves the room to get Jon as Linda pulls up her dress. "I've been telling the girls that these fake breasts don't look fake and they feel soft and real. I can show you." Linda says and shows her breasts to Jon. Jon puts his face in his hands at the girls laugh. "Don't be shy."

"It's okay babe, it's okay." Trinity says.

"No, it's not okay." Jon says with a grin.

"This is a one time. I'm giving you a pass, so enjoy this moment."

"Touch it." Linda says as Melanie, Trinity and Jon touch them.

"This is so weird. But it does feel pretty real."Diana says

"Yeah, it does feel real." Trinity says. Jon goes back to the lobby. Doctor Manus walks in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Manus." Linda brings out a basket of breast implants. "This is a 300 CC gel implant." Doctor Manus says, giving the girls the implant so they can feel them.

"And this is silicon." Ariane states.

"That is silicon. You can take them and try them out at home so you can play and see how they feel." Doctor Manus says as Ariane puts the implants in her breasts.

**(Ariane)-I'm gonna take these implants and do a little trial run. That means I'm gonna eat in them, rest in them, I gotta see how these puppies feel**

"How about you do a little routine just so I can see." Trinity says.

Ariane starts dancing and Diana starts laughing.

**(Diana)-They are bouncing up and down like crazy!**

Trinity and Diana laugh when Ariane starts dropping down and the silicon boobs fall out.

"I hope that doesn't happen when I'm dancing." Ariane says.

**(Trinity)-Something is a little off up there**

* * *

_Poolside_

Diana has on a white two piece bikini with silver, lounging on a chair at poolside with Jon and Trinity. "Holler bitches!" Ariane says, strutting towards them.

"What's going on with you today?" Trinity asks.

"Oh, nothing much. Got something to show you girls." Ariane says and takes off her black dress to reveal a blue swimsuit with her silicon breasts in them. Jon puts on his shades.

"You had those on all day?" Trinity asks.

"These come everywhere with me."

"This test drive you're doing is going to a whole new level."

"I have to see if this is what I really want." Ariane says.

**(Ariane)-I'm looking a little hot right now with these boobies in**

"They actually don't look bad and I hate to say that. Let's test them out in the pool."Trinity says.

"I'll do it if you come in." Ariane says.

Trinity dives in the pool and turns to Ariane. "If you don't come in here in 8 seconds, I'm gonna push you in. You always wanted to do the bay watch move." Trinity says.

Ariane jumps in."Ahh!" Ariane yells and holds her breasts. "What happened to my boobies!?"

"These things do float, look at that." Trinity says, looking at the floating silicon.

"Looks like a jellyfish." Diana says getting up from the chair as Trinity pokes at the silicon.

**(Trinity)-These things float.Huh. Who knew?**

"So Diana why aren't you in the pool?"Trinity ask swimming over to Diana who had her feet sticking in the pool.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone"Diana says as Trinity promises not to tell anyone.

"Well, I don't know how to swim"Diana whispers to Trinity.

Trinity gets wide eyed and looks shocked. "Are you being serious?"Trinity ask bewildered.

"Yes. Very."Diana says as Trinity just looks shocked.

**(Diana)-Yeah a little not so secret now is that I don't know how to swim. I guess my mom just scared the need to learn out of me.**

* * *

_Tampa,Fl_

_WWE Training Facility_

Diana was seen with Colby Lopez a.k.a Seth Rollins in the ring practicing moves.

"Okay,So practice a diving hurricarana on me"says Colby

"Okay"says Diana as she climbs on to the top rope and performs a diving hurricarana on Colby as one of the trainers looks on.

"How was that?"asked Diana

"It was great you have pretty down pack now"said the trainer and Colby nods agreeing

"Awesome"says Diana as she hugs Colby"Thanks for being my test dummy,you dummy"

**(Diana)-What some people don't know is that my best male friend is Seth Rollins. We have known each other for a long time and click.**

"Your welcome and I am not a dummy"said Colby 

"Yes you are"

"Ok then tell me how I am a dummy"

"Because you just are"

"That is not a valid answer and where are you going?!"

"Home"Diana said as she got out of the ring and walked away.

"You get back here this conversation is not over"Colby said getting out of the ring and chasing after Diana who already started running

"You mad bro!?!"Diana joked running out the door with Colby following her.


	16. NXT:A Platinum Debut

**August 21,2013**

**NXT**

_On screen_

Backstage

Diana was seen backstage comforting Bayley about her loss to Aj Lee early that night.

"Bayley.I know your upset but you really shouldn't be hard on yourself" Diana told Bayley.

"I know but I let her manipulate me into basically giving her the win" Bayley said looking ashamed and sitting down onto the crate stationed behind them.

"You can't really be hard on yourself for her manipulating you. I mean she is known to use any means to keep that title in her possession."

"Yeah your right I mean I put a good effort but she managed to beat me and if we ever have a match again it won't be that easy to be me."

"That's the spirit.I mean we all watched the match and know who the better women is..which is you."

"I got that but you shouldn't be worrying about me you have your debut match against Summer happening tonight so I wouldn't worry about me."

"But I want to worry about you.I mean you are one of the nicest people back here and you have to have someone look out for you. I mean best friends have to stick together."

"Your right."

"As always. Now, It's time for me to go get ready to kick Dumber Rae's behind all over the ring"

"Her name is Summer-"

"I know Bayley"

_ Fan Tweets _

_'I love the connection going on between Bayley and Diana #NXT'_

_'Minx debuting in NXT is something I have been looking forward to #NXT'_

_'Bayley trying to tell Diana Summer name is not Dumber is one of my favorite moments so far #NXT'_

_'Yeah that's right BF's do stick together. Don't let that loss get you down Bayley #NXT'_

_Summer tweets-'Like you could kick my behind. You can't even reach it #Shortstack'_

_Diana replies-'Height is not a obstacle but if it was I would still be able beat you #DumberRae'_

**_In Ring'_ **

Summer's Theme hit to boos.

"Introducing first from Raleigh, North Carolina. Summer Rae!"The announcer said as Summer Rae walked out in her ring gear.

"This is the women who could have been the new NXT Women's Champion if it wasn't for that crazy girl Diana"Alex Riley said as Summer made her way into the ring.

_Hot Mess!_

A guitar rift hits as Diana walks out to cheers.Diana is wearing a metallic platinum mock neck halter biketard with black stripes down the sides with a pair of lace up over the knee boots with a black long sleeve floor length trench coat and black fedora.

"Introducing from New Orleans,Louisiana. Making her NXT In-ring debut. Diana!"The announcer said as Diana made her way down the ramp slapping fans hands. She gave a young fan sitting in the front row her fedora. She walked up the steps and walks on the apron. She takes off her coat to a few wolf whistles.

"Now this women is the talk of NXT at the moment.A star on the hit E! Reality show Total Divas and a celeberty in her own right.."Tom Phillips said.

Diana made her way to the middle of the ropes and slingshot over the ropes into a split.

"That is what I am talking about a complete nutcase even her entrance music says it.I mean who hits a split as part of there entrance?"Alex complained.

"WWE Alumni Melina hit a split to enter the ring and that is who Diana tributes it to."Tom replied.

As Diana stood up in the ring. Summer started to walk up to her and Diana met her they were standing face to face and that received cheers from the crowd.

"Both women not backing let's take you a few weeks back and to last week to see how this rivalry all started"Tom said as the titantron showed Summer attacking Diana and then Diana attacking Summer Twice.

"That last one shows you Diana blatantly attacking Summer and costing her the NXT Women's Championship."Alex said as the ref broke up Diana and Summer.

"Well, what that didn't show you was Summer pushing Diana down into the corner and trash talking her while Diana was ref of the match."Tom said.

The ref signaled for the bell.

_Ding!Ding!_

"This match is underway"Tom says as Diana and Summer grapple with each other.

"A Test of strength going on now between Summer and Diana."Alex said as Diana started pushing Summer towards the ropes and Summer pushing back.

Diana manages to push Summer into the ropes as the ref starts to count.

"One-Two-Thre..."The ref counted as Diana let go and backed up from Summer with her hands up in defense.

"Diana showing off how she may be small but she has the power to back up her words"Tom said as Summer suddenly kicked Diana in the stomach taking Diana by suprise and making Diana drop down to one knee.

"Veteran move by Summer. Taking Diana by suprise with that kick."Alex said as Summer picks up Diana and foot chokes her in the corner.

"Now Summer just choking Diana"Tom said as the ref starts counting.

"One! Two!Three!Fo-"The ref counts as Summer stops causing Diana to lean on the ropes to catch her breath as she holds her throat."Summer using that five count to the fullest"Alex said.

Summer pulls up Minx and whips her into the opposite corner."A irish whip into the other corner by Summer to Diana"Tom says.

Summer runs in for a splash but Diana lifts herself up and through the second rope onto the apron causing Summer to hit the top turnbuckle face first.

"A unique evasion by Diana to the outside"Alex says as Summer holds her nose and walks away from the corner and Diana climbs up the the top turnbuckle.

"What is Diana planning to do here?"Tom ask as Diana stands on the top turnbuckle.

Summer turns back towards the corner and Diana jumps off to hit Summer with a diving hurricanrana to cheers from the crowd.

"A diving hurricanrana to Summer"Tom says as Diana goes for the pin.

"One-Two..."The ref counts as Summer kicks out to boos from the crowd.

"Summer manages to kick out from that diving hurricanrana from Diana. Lets see this again"Alex said as the titantron shows the diving hurricanrana again.

"Look at the impact from Summer flipping and hitting the mat."Tom says as Diana pulls Summer up only to get pushed back by Summer.

Summer hits Diana with a big boot as the crowd reacts.

"A big boot by Summer knocks Diana flat on her back."Toms says as Summer goes for the cover.

"One-Two-Thre..."The ref counts as Diana gets her shoulder crowd cheers.

"How did Diana manage to kick out of that ?"Tom says as the titantron shows the big boot.

Summer bangs the mat frustrated and pins Diana again for another 2 count.

"Count Faster! Ref!"Summer said frustrated.

"Summer getting very frustrated at the moment"Tom said

"I would be frustrated too with the slow counts this ref is giving."Alex said.

"What!? Are you for real?"Tom asked laughing a little amused.

"Yes. Why would I not be Serious?" Alex asked as Tom chuckled.

Summer sits Diana up and grabs both her arms and pulls them back and wraps her legs around them."Summer using those long legs to her advantage again."Alex says.

"A lotus lock submission hold by Summer and Diana you can see her trying to figure out a way out of this submission"Tom says as the ref asks Diana if she wants to tap.

"No! I got this!"Diana yelled to the ref as Diana stood up and leaned backwards and flipped over Summer. So that Summer's shoulder's were down to a major reaction from the crowd as they have never seen a pin like this.

"One-Two..."The ref counted as Summer broke the hold and crawled back to the ropes.

"What was that?! Diana using her flexibility to flip over Summer and into a pin."Tom said as the titantron showed the pin attempt again.

"Look at the twerk on her shoulders and shoulder blades a person is not suppose to bend that way."Alex said  as Diana blew a kiss to Summer who slowly started to stand back up

"Summer freaked out by Diana's freakish flexibility"Tom said as Summer stood up and went for another big boot but Diana did a Matrix evasion causing Summer to get her leg caught in the ropes.

"Summer caught on the ropes after that big boot attempt."Tom said as Diana ran to the ropes on the opposite side of the ring and hit a big boot on Summer causing her to fall on to the floor.

"Diana with a big boot of her own on Summer"Tom said as Diana stood in the center of ring and looked at Summer who started standing back up outside the ring and ropes on the opposite side as the crowd cheered knowing was coming next.

Diana ran to the ropes opposite of Summer and then ran to the side Summer is on then dove threw the second ropes onto Summer

"A suicide dive by Diana to Summer on the outside."Tom said as Minx got off Summer and got back into the ring as the ref counted.

Diana stood at the ropes as Summer started to stand up and Diana slingshoted over the top rope and did a corkscrew crossbody onto Summer as the crowd cheered.

"Diana slingshoting over the top rope and putting her body on the line to take out Summer."Alex said as Diana pulled up Summer and tossed her back into the ring only for Summer to roll back out.

"Another veteran move by Summer"Alex said as Diana ran around the ring to Summer only to run into a spinning heel kick from Summer. Diana hit the ground hard and was laid out.

"A vicious spinning heel kick by Summer on the outside"Tom said as the titantron showed the kick again.

"Diana landed hard"Alex said as Summer threw Diana into the ring. Simmer went for the pin.

"One!Two!Thre-"The ref stopped and pointed to the ropes. Summer turned and saw Diana had her foot on the ropes.

"Summer pinned Diana to close to the rope and a veteran move by Diana"Tom said as Summer looked at Diana in disgusts.

"The look of Disgust on Summer face can only mean bad things for Diana."Alex said as Summer stood up and went back for another spinning heel kick.

Summer started trash talking as Diana slowly got back up.

"Come on stand you psychotic little girl! You think you can ruin my match and attack me twice and get away with it! You are nothing with out that little Total Divas reality show! You hear me nothing!"Summer said

"Summer just trash talking Diana while Diana is down. Just disrespecting Diana."Tom said feeling a little ashamed of Summer Actions.

"But has Diana done anything to get Summer's respect and not to be trash talked."Riley said as Diana stood up.

Summer went for another spinning heel kick but Diana saw it and caught Summers leg.

"Diana catching Summer's leg"Tom said Summer on one foot.

"Put it down! You let go of my leg!"Summer shouted as she tried to hit Diana who dodged as the crowd and Tom laughed.

"I don't see whats funny about this"Alex said as Diana pushed Summer's leg back causing her to face plant. Diana drag Summer to the ropes and hooked her body inbetween the bottom and second rope and pulled her arms back to hooked on the second rope.

"What is this?! This can't be a legal wrestling move. Who does that?!"Alex exclaims as Diana was seated behind Summer and had her index fingers in Summers mouth pulling the sides so her mouth made a sideways oval shape.

Summer screams as Diana shakes her head side to side. The camera picks up Diana saying "You look so pretty Summer" as she shakes Summers head.

"One!Two!Thre-"The ref counted as Diana unhooked her fingers from Summer and walked back with her hands up smiling.

"You see what I mean. She had her fingers fish hooked in Summers mouth and shes smiling. Who in there right mind would smile after that!?!"Alex said as Tom shrugged at him.

Summer unhooked herself from the ropes and was kneeling down holding her cheeks. Diana went for a dropkick but Summer rolled out of the way. Summer laughed as she began stomping down on Diana as the crowd booed.

Diana held her side as she got up in the corner. Summer started stomping down on Diana in the corner as the crowd booed.

"Summer taking control of this match now. Summer stomping down on Diana in the corner."Tom said as Summer pulled Diana out out if the corner and into a rear naked choke.

"A rear naked choke by Summer on Diana and Diana trying to find a way out."Alex said as the ref asked Diana if she wanted to tap out.

"No!" Diana yelled as the crowd chanted 'Lets Go Diana'. Diana stood up and flipped Summer over her shoulder.

"Diana able to break the hold"Tom said.

"But how much did that hold take out of her"Alex said as Summer picked up Diana and threw Diana into the ropes and went for a clothesline only for Diana to duck under the clothesline.

"Summer misses the clothesline. Whats Diana thinking about doing now?"Tom said as Summer turned around into a kick to the stomach causing Summer to bend down and hold her stomach. Diana put Summers head inbetween her leg and lifted her up. Summer was on Diana shoulders screaming as the crowd cheered.

"Look at the strength of Diana. Just easily lifting Summer onto her shoulders."Tom said as Diana power bombed Summer which got a loud pop.

"How can these people cheer for this the first lady of NXT just manhandled."Alex said Diana lifted Summer up.

Diana pulled Summer 's arms into a straight jacket across her chest/neck area and so the back of her head was on Diana's shoulders caused Summer's back to be arched.

"We have seen Diana use this move to put down Summer when she returned from injury a few weeks back"Tom said as the crowd cheered.

"Night! Night! Dumber Rae!"Diana said laughing as she dropped down into a split.

"Oh that neck breaker variation by Diana but is it enough to take out Summer here."Tom said as Diana covered Summer.

"One!-Two!-Three! Ring the bell!" The ref called for the bell.Diana's entrance music hit, she stood up as the crowd cheered.

"Diana with her first win in NXT"Tom said.

"Beginners luck"Alex said.

The ref raised her hand as she got a loud cheer.Bayley ran down the ramp and rolled into the ring to hug Diana as she raised her hand.

"Now Diana celebrating with her best friend Bayley" Tom said as Diana got on the second turnbuckle and pointed to the crowd to cheers. The ref was checking on Summer who looked disgusted and angry at Diana who turned back and blew a kiss at Summer.

_'Fan Tweets'_

_'This rivalry is not over and I am happy its not. #NXT'_

_'Bayley coming down to celebrate with Diana is so cute. I wish I had a best friend like that. #NXT'_

_'That was a exciting match to watch. Can't wait to see more of Diana #NXT'_

_'Summer looked so pissed off. #NXT'_

_Diana tweets-'I told you guys I could beat #DumberRae. She was all bark no bite'_

_Summer tweets-'Diana beating me is just Beginners luck. She could not beat me again'_

_Diana replies-'Yeah right I can beat you anytime and anyplace. Beginners luck had nothing to do with my victory'_

Backstage

Diana was seen talking to Bayley as Renee came up.

"Diana congratulations on your debut match victory. How do you feel after being a match for the first time in Full Sail?" Renee asked.

Diana smiled."Well I can say from the bottom of my heart that I am genuinely happy to have my debut match. I went out there and showed people that I am not a diva to mess with and pinned one of the so called veterans of NXT"

"And Beginners luck had nothing to do with that"Bayley said as her and walked away. Renee smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

**August 21,2013**

**WWE. com Exclusive**

_After NXT_

Backstage

Diana was seen in the locker room putting away her ring gear when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in"Diana said as closed her locker and turned around to see Randy Orton.

"I saw your match. Just wanted to say I'm impressed with how well you handle yourself in the ring. Some mistakes here and there but overall good."Randy said as Diana smiled at the praise.

"Thank you. Just wanna say I am a big fan of you and nice to meet you again."

"Nice to meet you again too. But I have a question for you. Would you like to be my protege?"Randy asked as Diana looked shocked and surprised.

"Me as your protege?! but you have so many other divas who are more talented and more talented than me. Why would you chose me?"

"Well I see untapped potential in you and I just want to see that potential be taped into and what I saw out there showed me a fierce and beautiful competitor who just needs a leading hand."Randy said as he wiped Diana's hair out of her face and behind her hair as she looked up at him.

"I have to think about it."Diana said turning away from Randy looking uncertain and confused.

"You can all the time you need but follow your heart to what you want to do."Randy said as he grabbed Diana by the chin and gently turned her head back to face him before he walked out the locker room.

Diana just looked on confused before Bayley walked in.

"Something wrong?"Bayley asked concerned.

"No nothing wrong."Diana said.

* * *

**A.N.-Thats it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted on Fanfiction.net & Wattpad under the name Chaos The Vixen.


End file.
